


Untitled: the story of a beginning

by florascerbic



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Bisexual, Canon Queer Character, Cuties, Detectives, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian, Pansexual, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florascerbic/pseuds/florascerbic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two cuties meet and its cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled: the story of a beginning

Yayoi’s first memories of Shion were of her traces. It was August, then, only three months after Yayoi herself was assigned to the MWPSB, and the humidity desperately clung to her skin despite the AC. The month had latched onto her, oppressive, scrawling the summer’s signature sweat stains on clothing and furniture. Food spoiled quickly; the scent of it all was even more pervasive with the dampness of the air. One day, however, she walked into work to find a new smell clinging to the air of the laboratory office—cigarettes. She had paused to glance around for the stranger, but none had appeared. Brow furrowed in confusion, she had continued about her business, but the scent continued to nag her. There was something about the new addition that reminded her profoundly of her previous life in the band Amalgam. The clubs they had played in had also been saturated with smoke and sweat, plus a healthy dose of humanity—a heady combination. Though her face throughout the day showed only the usual stoicism and concentration, inwardly her mind wandered back and forth from the present to the past, the past to the present, and to an August so utterly different from this one. 

Perhaps it was inevitable that Yayoi would remember that fateful month on its one year anniversary. Between her growing anarchist ideas and her reckless new love for Rena, Yayoi was surprised that she had even lasted as long as she did without her psychopass being flagged. Now, doing paperwork in a quiet office, she felt only the empty ache of loss. It wasn’t that she was unsuited to her new job in Division 1…quite the opposite, in fact. It was just so different from the untamed happiness she had known before. Still better than rehab though, she thought dryly, fanning herself with a sheaf of paper. The next day on the job, Yayoi returned to the same pervasive scent. She did not have much time to contemplate it, however, as Division 1 was quickly ushered off to investigate a break-in several districts away. As the police van bounced along the road, information appeared on the screen for the Enforcers. A map appeared accompanied by a voiceover that began to explain the situation as usual: “Good afternoon Detectives, Enforcers. Today’s break-in happened in an abandoned factory just outside the Adachi District. We have no suspects yet, but the area is currently surrounded by drones so it’s likely that the culprit is still inside. Please proceed with caution.” Yayoi’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly at the sound of the woman’s voice. Normally the announcements were read by a rather bored detective whose words were further flattened by the mechanized means of recording. This voice, on the other hand, was warm and gravelly—it slid slowly yet deliberately out of the speakers and gave Yayoi goosebumps. She was concentrating so hard on the sound itself that she missed at least half of the announcement and had to ask for clarification from Masaoka. Damn. Was she the source of the cigarette smell? Perhaps yesterday’s cigarette stranger was in fact a new member of the team.

“Hey is that a new girl?” Kagari asked, glancing back and forth in case someone knew more than he did. “She sounds kinda hot.”

Yayoi privately agreed, but she certainly wasn’t going to say so to Kagari, so she went for shrugging instead. 

“Yeah, she just got in yesterday. I dunno her name or anything though. Ginoza wasn’t exactly in a talkative mood,” said Masaoka. Some real detective work right there, thought Yayoi, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Couldn’t he have found out more for her? Suddenly the van jolted to a stop, and when the doors finally opened she had put the newcomer out of her mind in favor of the mission at hand.

By the time Yayoi got back to the office, it was well past anything that could be called a reasonable hour. There had been some complications on the job, and it had taken longer than her shift to work them out. She collapsed into the chair in front of her computer and began methodically typing up the report before she had a chance to lose the details of the night. Before long, Yayoi was the only one left in the office, her fingers tapping rhythmically against the keys. At least it was cooler now that the sun had gone down. Finally, she stood up, stretched, and began to gather her things to go home. As she picked up her keys, she remembered the woman from before. Was it possible that she was still there? Yayoi hadn’t seen her walk out. She made her way toward the lab, and her mind filled slowly with apprehension. What would she even say if the woman was there?

Yayoi opened the door slowly, cautious of startling anyone. As she made her way into the dim room, she noticed a white form on the couch. Had someone fallen asleep there? Curious, Yayoi walked closer until she was near enough to realize that the form was just a lab coat lying on the cushions. A relic of the woman’s presence perhaps? She stepped closer, picked it up, and noted a red lipstick smudge on one sleeve accompanied by the faint but persistent smell of cigarettes. Yayoi sighed. Another near miss. Reluctantly, she set the coat back down where it was and headed home. Despite the hour and her exhaustion, she couldn’t stop thinking about the scattered traces of Division 1’s newest recruit.


End file.
